


undersans

by Robinsfandoms



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:14:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Robinsfandoms/pseuds/Robinsfandoms
Summary: If Sans was a human and was destroyed by Asgore and then after the big fight a stranger saves him, but he lost something.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	undersans

So after Sans fought Asgore, he was almost dead but he just couldn't die. After 3 days he was still laying there at the same spot where Asgore almost killed Sans. Slowly everything turns black, darker,darker ,darker until a face showed up.

Human Sans wakes up in his bed, he whispers:'' Is this a dream? A man walks in '' Finally you're awake, that took you a long time. Sans takes a good look at this unknown person, Sans knows his voice, it's his brother: Papyrus. Sans says:'' It's good to see you brother, for one last time. '' Sans? what's happening. And again it's getting darker and darker, in the background Sans hears Papyrus screaming:'' SANS SANS PLEASE TELL ME WHAT'S HAPPENING SANS, SANS....

Sans wakes up in a strange and dark place. He looks around if he can see light. A little light shows up, but then Sans realizes he feels no pain over his whole body, he slowly removes his bandage that's bound around his hands.'' Where the hell is my skin, WHERE IS MY SKIN. Screams Sans, he looks at his legs,feet,arms and touches his face, no skin nowhere.'' Sorry, that was the only thing I could do or you would die. '' WHO ARE YOU, CREEP, WHAT'S YOUR NAME AND WHERE IS MY SKIN?! Sans screams. '' Oh I almost forgot my...name....is.....


End file.
